Yugioh: XL
by Dabialo
Summary: "After 5D's story"  Godai Ryu, the lowest ranking Duelist, is bestowed the Lightning Dragon by a Goddess and must now reunite the 8 Element Dragons, and become the best duelist ever. Can the World Ranked worst duelist save the day?
1. The Thunder of Godai Ryu

Warning: If you know nothing about the game Yugioh, then you may become easily lost while reading this fic. And you may become lost even if you know how to play. I wish you, a good time reading, and please review.

::This story takes place sometime after Yugioh 5D's Storyline.

Chapter 1: The Thunder of Godai Ryu!

Godai, a 15 year old teenager, was left an only child shortly after his parent's death. And lived with his grandfather in New Domino City ever since. Nothing un-normal ever happened to him, well, exept for Duel Monsters...

The boy with messy black hair and navy blue eyes stood across the street from his opponent. Godai Ryu, aspiring "world's best duelist" but currently ranking world's worst, battled Murry Fess, world ranked #123'050th spot.

"I draw!" Godai said confidently, drawing the top card of his deck. His life points were down to 2000, while Murry's were untouched at 4000. Godai looked at the cards in his hand, 'A Rival Appears', 'Tune warrior', and 'Blade Knight'. On his field was Blizzard Warrior (Atk: 1400). But it wasn't enough to get past Murry's Medium of the Ice Barrier (Atk: 2200). Godai then got an idea, and summoned up Tune Warrior (Atk: 1600). Suddenly, a redish machine like humanoid formed in front of Godai, prepared to fight.

"Then, I'll tune Blizzard Warrior with Tune Warrior, to synchro summon Gaia Knight the Force of Earth!" Godai exclaimed, summoning his best card to the field. A knight on a violet horse formed as his two former monsters vanished. Gaia Knight the Force of Earth (Atk: 2600).

"Now I attack your Medium of the Ice Barrier with my Gaia knight!" he commanded and his monster charged with all it's might. Then Murry activated his face down card. It was a trap card, Dimensional Prison, a card that removes from play your opponent's attacking monster.

"OH NO!" Godai exclaimed as a fissure opened in the air, sucking his monster away.

"Oh... yes," Murry snickered. Godai ended his turn with nothing on his field.

It was Murry's turn, he drew a card, and placed a card face down, then attacked the defenceless Godai (Life: 2000) with his Medium of the Ice Barrier (Atk: 2200). Murry's monster pelted Godai with Ice shards, knocking him over, reducing his life to zero, and leaving slight frost on his shirt. Godai moaned as he sat up, another loss for him. Murry laughed,

" I win, again!" he chanted as he walked away. Godai stood up, then walked off.

The duelist's used a ranking system that was programmed into a main system known as Duel Lord. With the best being in first spot, and the lowest ranking being Godai. If spot 5 won against spot 4, then they would switch ranks. That was how it was. If a rank change was detected in their duel disk's, then it would be immediately updated to Duel Lord. But that was Godai's 5th try, and he wasn't getting any higher in rank. Godai then stretched,

"Just a wrong draw, next time, I'll win for sure!" Godai wiped of the loss and put on a smile. That was, however, the 6th time he said that phrase. He got to his apartment, where he and his grandpa stayed, and walked to the table, sitting down. He then stuffed a whole bun in his mouth, then ate another. He swallowed them and drank his soup, devouring every last noodle. His Grandpa watched, Godai always had a big appetite, especially after losing a duel. Godai then reached over and grabbed three more buns, then drank his tea. It was then that Godai stopped,

"Ahhhhhhh! Owwww! Ow, ow, ow!" he screeched, running around the room until finally drinking a load of water. He grandpa chuckled a bit,

"You alright, Godai?" Godai looked back at him with a sour look, then said,

"I'm going to my room now, nothing better to win a duel than food, cards, and... sleep..." he drawled, walking lazily to his room. His Grandpa shook his head.

Godai closed his door and turned around, it was then that he saw something that would change his life forever. A bright light came from the roof, it was white, and almost blinding. Out of it came a girl no older than he was. She had long wavy raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore just a white, knee length dress. Godai was stunned, almost passing out at the sight. A girl was in his room, and not beating him up for something he did the other day.

She landed elegantly, then spoke,

"You're Godai, correct?" Godai didn't respond, just nodded like a bobble head.

"Good, then I seek your assistance. I am the Goddess of the Spirit Realm, and I need your help to re-unite the 8 Dragon's of the Elemental Barriers," she requested, as he watched blankly. She tilted her head and blinked, "Hello?" she asked again. Godai shook his head, then slapped on his grin,

"Alright! I'll help you! No matter what stands in my way!" he finally replied to her. She smiled, then held both her hands out,

"Then I'll give you this gift, please take it," she said politely. Godai looked down at it, Lightning Dragon (Lv 7 Synchro monster. Atk: 2500, Def: 2000.)

"This is the Dragon that guards the Barrier of Lightning. You must now find the other seven, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, Darkness, and Ice. But be fast, or your world may cease to exist," she explained further after he took her card. Godai smiled, challenging himself to do the impossible was his favorite hobby,

"Alright, find the dragons and become the best! I'll help you Princess!" he replied. She tilted her head again, confused at the name he gave her. She then nodded and smiled, and took off back through the tunnel of light, leaving Godai alone in his dark room. Godai wasn't used to this, normally he would have said something stupid and would have gotten wailed on. But nontheless, Godai rubbed his eyes and took one last look at the Lightning Dragon card he was given. To make sure it was still there. Then he crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Shock the Sky

Chapter 2: Shock the Sky

Godai was awake early the next morning, checking through his card deck to be sure everything was there. After he rechecked to see if Lightning Dragon was there once more, he said farewell to his GrandFather, then left to reduel Murry. Godai was the first one at the meeting spot.

When Murry arrived, he approached Godai and said,

"Look, beating you is fun, but it's not getting me anywhere, so-"

"This'll be the last time we duel, I'm staking everything on the line in this duel!" Godai cut in, shocking Murry. Godai was grinning like normal as he readied his duel disk for the battle. Murry shook his head, smiled, and put up his disk as well.

"I'll let you make the first move," Murry told Godai. Godai accepted and drew the top card of his deck. He then played the monster card Blizzard Dragon (Atk: 1800) and placed 2 cards face down on the field, to end his turn. A whitish grey Dragon formed from the ground, standing in front of Godai. Murry shook his head as he drew his card. He then placed a monster in face down def position, and ended his turn. Godai found that weird, he never placed anything in the spell/trap card zones? Why? But Godai never pondered it for long as he drew his card. Godai activated the face down card on his left, it was a spell card Reload.

"I'll use this, to shuffle the cards in my hand, with my deck, and draw the same amount!" Godai explained, as the card vanished and he drew 3 more cards. '_Perfect!'_ he thought as he saw his hand. He had gotten the right cards, almost like there was some sort of divine intervention. Godai then placed another card face down in the spell/trap card zone and ended his turn. Murry took his turn, and flip summoned his monster, Gravekeepers Spy (Atk: 1200/Def: 2000), then summoned his second monster, GraveKeepers Curse (Atk:800/Def:800) The gravekeepers Curse's effect activated, inflicting 500 points of damage to Godai. Godai (Life: 3500) flinched at the loss of life, but wiped it off. None of Murry's monsters could get past his Dragon (Atk:1800). Murry then played the spell card double summon, and tributed both of his monsters to summon up Behemoth the King of All Animals (Atk: 2700). An enormous purple, horned beast formed in front of Murry, dwarfing everything else on the field. Godai stood panicked. Murry then attacked with his beast. The Behemoth attacked the Blizzard Dragon, and Godai activated his trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device. The trap sprung, sending Murry's card back to his hand and de-summoning his monster, thus ending the atk. Godai tried to catch his breath, did he just do something awesome? He then heard cheering and looked over, and to his left, stood his best friend (and greatest crush) Sara Misaki. He was stunned, she had never come to his duels with Murry, because she could 'predict' the result and didn't want to watch.

"Yeah, you can win Godai!" she cheered. She had long pink hair and green eyes, and was wearing her school uniform. Godai was distracted for a bit, but then found his focus again. It was time to show off! Murry ended his turn with nothing on his field, and Godai drew his card. He then summoned up Flare resonator, a tuner monster. A small, fiendish creature formed, holding a yellow tuning fork. Murry was surprised, Godai only had one synchro monster, and it was a level 6, not 7 (Blizzard dragon: Lv4+ Flare Resonatore: Lv3=Lv 7) . Godai then spoke:

"Now I'll tune Flare Resonator with Blizzard Dragon, to synchro summon the most powerful card in this game! The Lightning Dragon!" he exclaimed proudly as he held his card high in the air. A lightning bolt streaked across the sky, landing before Godai and forming into a Dragon made of electricity. The hairs on Godai's arms stood up and he had to back up to not get burned by the heat. The Lightning Dragon (Atk: 2500) moved and left slight afterimages, and growled at Murry. Murry was shocked, maybe even slightly afraid at the sight. Sara was amazed, and slightly scared of Godai's newest monster. Where could he possibly have found a card like that? Not in any card pack, she was sure of it.

Godai's grin nearly covered his whole face as he watched in awe of his monster. Maybe Princess wasn't a fraud after all? Godai then said:

"Now attack, my Lightning Dragon!" Godai exclaimed, this would be the first time that he actually hurt Murry's life points. The Dragon howled and charged, flying right through Murry and electrocuting him. Murry (Life points: 1500) sent out a scream as every part of his body tingled. The Dragon then returned to Godai's side. Murry then wiggled his way to his wobbly feet, determined to break Godai's best monster. He then took his turn, and played the monster Anarchist Monk Ranshin (Atk: 1800) and gave it the spell card Ax of Despair to increase his monk's attack to 2800. The darkly dressed, old monk's staff changed into a crooked ax. He then attacked the Lightning Dragon with his monster. The two fought, and the Anarchist Monk was electrocuted, but in the end won the battle. Lightnig Dragon's effect activated (If this card battles a monster, that monster loses 1000 atk at the end of the damage calculation. If the atk reaches 0 by this effect, that monster is destroyed.) And the Monk's atk was droped back down to 1800. Godai then activated Lightning Dragon's second effect. By paying 500 life points, it is special summoned to his side on his next turn. Godai's life dropped to 3000 as he was slightly shocked by lightning. Murry cursed as he ended his turn. Godai drew his card and the Lightning Dragon returned to the field. Godai then attacked, destroying his monk, spell card, and dealing 700 points of shocking damage to Murry. Murry (Life: 800) was pushed back slightly. Godai then placed a card face down to end his turn. Murry took his turn and put a monster in def, then put his trap, dimensional prison face down to end his turn. Godai drew, and played the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, using it's effect to destroy Murry's trap card. He then played the monster Dash warrior. A red machine like warrior formed, with wheels for feet. Godai then went for the attack. Lightning Dragon smashed his face down def card, and dash warrior defeated Murry, knocking him onto the ground.

"Yeah!" Godai screamed, jumping into the air as the monsters vanished. Sara ran up to him,

"That was amazing!" she congratulated him. He smiled a wide smile and scratched the back of his head. His first win. And it felt great! Murry stood up, dazed by his loss. Godai was never that good. Never. So what changed in one night? Little did Murry know, everything had changed. Godai and Sara walked off, and Sara asked Godai about his newest card. Godai began to speak, but was caught. Part of him wanted to say, but the other worried she wouldn't believe him. So he said he bought it in a card pack. Sara then clubbed him hard on the head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Liar!" she yelled at him. Godai moaned a bit as he looked up at her angry green eyes. He then laughed a slight breath, and rolled onto his back.

"I got it from a Goddess," he confessed, and was clubbed again...


	3. Tame the Lightning

Chapter 3: Tame the Lightning

Godai continued walking down the street with Sara. She was still mad at him for "lying" to her, while Godai just rubbed the side of his face. He then felt something strange coming from his pocket, so he pulled out the Lightning Dragon. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The card _was_ a little warm though. Godai thought nothing of it as he put the card back in his pocket, figuring his pants' pocket was just warm. He stopped at Sara's house, and said see you later. Sara complimented him on his win again, then walked into her house. Godai smiled and ran off towards his house.

A ghostly man stood on top of a building across the street from Sara's house, watching the young Godai...

Godai arrived at his house and sat down at the table,

"You seem to be in good spirits?" his Grandpa asked. Godai nodded as he ate his fish stick. Grandpa watched as Godai swallowed his food, and wondered if there was such thing as an unhungry Godai. Godai finished eating and said his thanks, then went off lazily to bed. Grandpa shook his head,

"Eating must be the biggest activity you do all day, to have it tire you out," he thought out loud.

Godai fell fast asleep in his bed. Just as he did, a thunder storm had come.

Godai was woken up by a loud crack of lightning. He wiped his tired eyes and walked towards the window. He saw multiple flashes of lightning, six, seven? That seemed like an awful lot. Godai then saw an oddly shaped piece of Lightning flickering in the same spot, it was the shape of a dragon? Godai's eyes went wide and he reached for his card. The Lightning Dragon card he was givin, was now just a blank card. Godai grabbed his coat and ran outside. He could clearly see his dragon thrashing around in the sky. Lightning tore from the dark, grey clouds, striking every where. 9 or 10 bolts flashed simultaneously. Godai looked over towards the highest tower, Oblisk, and ran towards it. Several minutes later, and Godai had made it to the top of the sky scraper. He ran out and was almost hit by a lightning bolt. He fell back onto his butt, then stood back up.

"This is very bad. The Dragon that guards the Lightning elemental barrier is on the lose!" Godai heard a familiar voice speak up. He turned to his right and saw the Goddess hovering beside him.

"When the barrier goes down, lightning shall rain from the sky like water, destroying everything in it's wake."

Godai didn't quite understand, but knew he had to stop it.

"How do I stop it?" Godai asked. The goddess looked over and saw the determination in his eyes. He was fully serious about stopping his dragon. She nodded, then said,

"You must re-capture it! It's the only way." Sara then ran out of the building

"You _were_ telling the truth!" she yelled to Godai. Godai looked back, then nodded,

"I'll explain later Sara," he called. Godai nodded, then ran up to the railings, and screamed,

"Hey! Big bad dragon... thing! You can't get me, kiss my butt!" he sang loudly. The dragon turned, screeching loudly as it poured more lightning down from the sky. It then charged him, racing as fast as it could go. Godai held up his blank card and the dragon rammed into him, throwing him back. The card began to glow brightly as it sucked up the mighty dragon.

Godai's head twitched as he woke up on the rainy street, leaning on a destroyed piece of road. Godai took some deep breaths as he noticed he was now on street level. He rolled and pushed his way to his wobbly feet, then turned around to see a cloaked man. The only noticable traits were the grey cloak, and green eyes. Godai squinted his eyes, trying to see if medieval boy was really there.

"You're Godai Ryu. The owner of the Lightning Dragon, am I right?" the cloaked man asked.

"Are you a friend of Murry?" Godai asked. The man then revealed a card. It's card name read Darkness Dragon. Godai's eyes widened,

"Hey that's an Elemental Dragon, barrier, thing! I need it!" Godai yelled at him.

"I know, that's why I challenge you to a duel. I will show you that my darkness will consume your Lightning." the man replied to Godai.

"What's your name?" Godai asked.

"Grave Distanth" the man replied. Godai checked for his Lightning Dragon, then looked up and smiled.

Godai made the first move, drawing the top card of his deck. He then summoned up Mist Valley Soldier( Atk: 1700) in attack mode, then placed a card face down to end his turn. Grave then made his move, placing Zure, knight of the Dark World (Atk: 1800) in attack mode. He then attacked Godai's monster. Godai smiled and activated the trap card Blast With Chain. And attached it to his monster, increasing it's atk by 500 points. Godai's Mist Valley Soldier (Atk: 2200) defended itself against Grave's monster. But then Grave activated his spell card, Stop attack, and put it on his own monster, changing it into def mode and saving his monster. He then special summoned the tuner monster Trap Eater, by destroying Godai's trap card that was powering up his monster. Grave then played the spell Star Blast, and payed 500 life points to reduce the level of his trap eater by one.

"Now I'll tune my two monsters together, to special summon my Dragon. The lord of all Darkness! The Darkness Dragon!" Grave called out, summoning his most powerful card on his first turn. A massive, dark violet Dragon ripped out of the shadows and everything got slightly darker, more covered in shadow. Darkness Dragon (Atk: 3000) was here. Grave then ended his turn. Godai gulped as he drew his card. Almost not able to read it. He then smiled, and played the monster Dash Warrior (Atk: 600). His red machine like humanoid with wheels for feet appeared in front of him, then he lifted his card high in the air,

"Now tune, Dash Warrior and Mist Valley Soldier, and summon up my Lightning Dragon!" he called out and a bolt of lightning came from the still raining sky, forming his strongest monster. Lightning Dragon (Atk 2500). Godai then played the spell card recycle and ended his turn. Grave took his turn, and placed a card face down, then attacked with his Darkness Dragon (Atk: 3000). The Dragon fired a blast of black flame at the Dragon, while also recieving a shock of lightning. Godai's Dragon was destroyed, and the Darkness Dragon lost 1000 atk, reducing it to 2000. Godai took 500 points of battle damage. Darkness Dragon's first effect activated, and Godai lost 600 more life points. Darkness Dragon (if this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent), reducing Godai's life points to 2900. Godai activated Lightning Dragon's ability by paying 500 life points to revive his monster on his next turn. Grave then activated his dragon's second ability, by paying 500 life, his dragon can attack again. The Dragon opened it's mouth and hit Godai with a blast of black flames, reducing his life points to 400. Godai was thrown back as he shook the black flames off of himself.

"Ahhh! What? How strong is that Dragon?" Godai barked.

"_The_ most powerful of them all," Grave replied, then placed a card face down to end his turn. Godai stood up and drew a card, his Dragon returning to his side of the field. Godai then placed a card face down, and attacked with his dragon. Lightning Dragon (Atk:2500) and Darkness Dragon (Atk: 2000). Grave then activated his trap card, Dimensional Prison and removed his dragon from play, preventing it's ressurection. Godai was horrified, but put a card in def mode to end his turn. Grave drew, then played the card mystical space typhoon to destroy Godai's trap card, negate attack, then attacked with his Darkness Dragon. Godai was struck by the fire again, ending the duel and throwing him backwards and onto the ground. Grave stared for a moment, then turned around and walked off. Godai then began to slip into unconsciousness


	4. Hope

Chapter 4: Hope

Sara searched the streets for Godai, not able to find him anywhere. She had begun to worry that he died when he hit the ground. Falling from the highest tower around, how could he have survived?

Godai lay on the stone, it had stopped raining a while ago. But he hadn't budged. His crushing defeat was playing through his mind like a broken movie. Why had he taken this loss so hard? He had lost to Murry 5 or 6 times and was able to keep coming back. But this particular loss, to Grave, had crushed him. His best card was beaten. He had failed to get a second dragon for Princess, and now he couldn't find the strength to get up.

"Princess, I'm not the one you thought I was... And I don't deserve thi-" Godai was cut off,

"You're the one I picked to be my champion. Knowing how hard this would be for you. This isn't like you! You never sulk over one loss because you can come back again later! He's still out there, and you're still alive! So get up Godai Ryu, there's still more for you to do..." the goddess said, then kissed his forehead. Godai felt her soft lips touch his forehead, and a rush of warm energy flowed through him. She was right, this wasn't the time for him to cry about himself! Princess still needed him! The World needed him!

Godai pushed his way to his feet, and slapped on his smile. He then threw his arms high in the air, tilted his head back and let out a loud,'YEAH!'. He was then tackled and planted back on the ground. He let out another scream, of pain. Sara hugged him tighter,

"Godai! I'm so glad that you're alright! You didn't die!" she cried.

She pushed away from Godai to take a closer look at him, she was shocked to see his eyes swirling like a ko'd poke'mon's.

"Godai? Godai!" she screamed, shaking him.

Godai awoke the next morning, at his grandpa's apartment. He looked around lazily, then saw Sara and Grandpa staring at him, waiting to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright there, Godai?" Grandpa asked him. Godai was surprised, then stuck out his hand and made the peace symbol, smiling big,

"Oh yeah. Hah, you guy's were worried about me, you were worried about me!" he teased, causing Sara to clench her fist tightly.

"And Sara was crying!" he kept on going. He then stopped when Sara stood up. He was about to question her, when he was clubbed in the head.

Someone around Godai's age stood on the roof top across the street from Godai's home. He had mid length black hair and green eyes. He wore a short black jacket and baggy pants. He also had a talisman attached to a thin chain around his neck, and had a custom made duel disk on his left arm.

"Godai Ryu. So you hold the Lightning? Pathetic!" he spoke, holding up The Water Dragon to stare at. He then turned and saw a cloaked man approaching him.

"Rey Vanguard, you have been quite elusive," Grave spoke as he walked closer. Rey turned his stare at Grave,

"Grave, the owner of the Darkness. What exactly do you want?" he asked with a piercing tone.

"Godai is coming along well. He was able to tame the Lightning Dragon. And let's not forget who our little goddess has chosen to be her champion?"

Rey narrowed his eyes, "You didn't answer my question."

"What I want? A lot of things. But right now I'll settle for your Water Dragon," Grave responded. Rey glared, then smirked.

"Come and take it, Grave!" he challenged, diving off of the building. Grave ran over to the edge, and there was no sign of the boy anywhere. Grave laughed, the boy had mastered the TaoLu teachings after all. He then turned around and walked off,

"Godai Ryu, we will meet again..."


End file.
